


Soft as Steel

by Dustbunny3



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Series, Protective Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple girls take advantage of what everyone thinks is a softened Big Patty. It doesn't take long to regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft as Steel

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I've shipped this ever since that charm school episode first aired but never written fic for it; thought I'd change that. I see this as being set a few years on, maybe in high school.

Despite the stage whispering, the splash of soda honestly comes as a surprise to Patty. She jumps up on reflex, turning to the girls behind the sticky assault.

"Heard you've gone soft," one sneers while the other snickers. "So, what'cha gonna do?"

Patty catches sight of a familiar figure stomping toward them; "Watch, I guess."

They don't have time to be confused before Rhonda is there. She spins them to face her and goes  _off_.

Appearing at Patty's side, Nadine notes, "Punching them would've been nicer."

Fingering her ruined sweater without taking her eyes off her girlfriend, Patty just smiles.


End file.
